


Revenge

by anyuchiha



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Major Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyuchiha/pseuds/anyuchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida en Starling City ha mejorado mucho, por lo que Arrow ya no tiene que salir todas las noches y puede disfrutar de la relación que ha mantenido por casi dos años con Felicity.<br/>Pero la paz se convertirá en miedo cuando Slade, tras haber escapado de la cárcel, secuestra a Felicity con ayuda de la última persona que Oliver considero que lo traicionaría.<br/>Ahora Oliver deberá correr  contra reloj para salvar la vida de su novia.<br/>Lograra Slade quitarle todo su mundo a Oliver?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni Arrow ni sus personajes me pertenece. Yo no gano nada escribiendo esto, solo divertirme y divertirlos.
> 
> La historia abarca de marco hasta el final de la segunda temporada.
> 
> Agradezco a mi linda beta Oiaso por ayudarme con mi primera historia de Arrow, espero contar con tu ayuda para todas las demas n.n

::::Capitulo 1: Tranquilidad::::

Starling City había dejado de ser el muladar que era cuando había vuelto de Lian Yu con Slade Wilson en la cárcel y Malcolm Merlyn fuera de la jugada por petición de Thea la ciudad estaba en paz y Oliver y su equipo estaban felices de haberlo conseguido.

\- Ollie… hoy llegare tarde. – Dijo Thea mirando a su hermano, después de siete meses de estar viajando alejada de Starling había decidido volver y tras mucho tiempo había perdonado a Roy.

\- Sí, yo también. – Dijo Oliver.

\- Claro, adiós. – Se despidió de su hermano y salió de la mansión.

Tras mucho esfuerzo Oliver había logrado recomponer Queen Consolidated y había recuperado su fortuna.

Se sentó y disfrutó de la paz que le brindaba su hogar, después miro la fotografía que había en la mesita de noche a lado de él y sonrió. Era una foto de Felicity y él abrazados.

La declaración que le había hecho a Felicity para engañar a Slade no había sido mentira.

Sí, amaba a Felicity, pero siempre sintió que era demasiado peligroso tener una relación con ella por miedo a lo que le pudiera pasar, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido con Slade. Pero al final, el amor que sentía por ella había ganado y le había pedido salir juntos.

De eso habían pasado dos años y aun continuaban juntos y Oliver cada vez la amaba más. Saco una cajita de su pantalón y la abrió, mirando su contenido y sonriendo.

Tenía una pregunta muy importante que hacerle a Felicity y esperaba que ella le respondiera con un sí.

* * *

  


Oliver revisaba unos papeles de la empresa, las finanzas iban excelentes y ahora su fortuna era mucho más grande.

\- Toc, toc. – Escuchó que alguien decía en la puerta. Levantó la mirada y sonrió mirando a su novia.

\- Hey. – Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella. – ¿Qué? ¿No tienes trabajo? – Dijo abrazándola.

\- He pensado que tal vez mi jefe podría darme el día libre.

\- ¿Y para qué?

\- Hum… Es que quiero robarme a mi novio para una día de campo.

\- Ah, ¿sí? – Sonrió. – Y dígame Srta. Smoak, ¿por qué debería dejarla salir para algo como eso?

\- Hhum… No sé… Sospecho que sí me dejarias salir. – Oliver sonrió y besó a Felicity.

\- Está bien… Sólo déjame que guarde estos documentos.

\- Bien.

Oliver los guardó, se acercó a su novia y tras besarla nuevamente le cogió la mano.

\- Vamos…

* * *

Estaban sentados debajo de un gran y hermoso árbol en lo alto de una colina, lejos de Starling city.

Oliver estaba apoyado en el tronco del árbol con Felicity en sus brazos, ambos tomaban vino y miraban la puesta del sol.

\- Felicity…

\- Hum…

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar mañana?

\- ¿A cenar? – Preguntó Felicity. – Oliver, si cenamos juntos casi todos los días.

\- Sí, pero siempre con John, Lyla, Roy o Thea con nosotros, mañana quiero cenar sólo contigo.

\- ¿Y dónde?

\- The French Laundry*

\- ¡Wow! - Exclamó Felicity – ¿Y a qué se debe la ocasión?

\- ¿No puedo llevarte a cenar a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Starling City?- Presumido – dijo ella y Oliver rió.

\- Puede ser… Entonces, ¿vamos?

\- Cómo decirle que no a la comida francesa.

Oliver sonrió y besó a Felicity en el cuello mientras ésta reía.

\- Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

\- Sí… Yo también. – Contestó ella.

* * *

  


Felicity se miró en el espejo terminando de arreglarse. Llevaba un precioso vestido corto de color blanco y con hermosos detalles grises y el cabello suelto y ligeramente ondulado.

El timbre sonó, Felicity se miró por última vez y abrió la puerta encontrándose con su novio, quien no pudo evitar sonreír al verla.

\- Estás hermosa. – Dijo mirándola.

Felicity se sonrojó un poco-

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó sonriendo.

\- Sí. – Contestó ella sujetándose de su brazo.

Ya en el restaurante tuvieron una hermosa cena en un apartado del mismo. Oliver estaba actuando de una forma extraña, se le veía algo nervioso, aunque Felicity decidió ignorarlo por el momento.

\- Sara cada vez está más grande. – Dijo Oliver con cariño.

\- Es hermosa…

\- Sí… Sabes, tengo ganas de un exquisito vino francés

\- ¿Vino francés?

\- ¿Por qué no? – Oliver le hizo una seña al mesero, quien se acerco a ellos. – Por favor traiga una botella de Beaujolais Nouveau y dos copas.

\- Por supuesto. – Se retiró en busca de lo que le habían pedido.

\- Bueno, ¿me vas a decir de que va todo esto? – Le preguntó ella, confusa por su comportamiento.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Oliver fingió no saber a qué se refería.

\- Estás demasiado romántico… El restaurante, el vino…

\- ¿No puedo ser romántico con mi novia?

\- Claro que sí, pero…- En ese momento el mesero llegó con la botella de vino y las copas servidas.

\- Gracias – Cuando el mesero se fue, Oliver le tendió una copa a su novia, y alzó la suya. – Por nosotros. – Felicity sonrió y también alzó su copa.

\- Por nosotros.

Oliver la miró y se levantó.

\- Oliver, ¿qué haces? – dijo Felicity cuando él se acerco a ella. – ¿Qué…? - Se quedó sin palabras cuando Oliver se hincó delante de ella.

\- Felicity, desde que me enamoré de ti todo cambió. Eres el amor de mi vida y quiero pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti. – Sacó un hermoso anillo con diamantes rosas y blancos del bolsillo de su pantalón. – Dime, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Felicity se quedó sorprendida. La idea de que Oliver le propondría matrimonio había pasado por su cabeza alguna vez, y más aún esa noche, dada su forma de actuar. Per verlo con la rodilla en el suelo, sujetando el anillo más bonito que había visto nunca, y una mirada llena de esperanza la dejó sin palabras. Las palabras no salían de su boca así que solo asintió repetidamente mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Oliver sonrió y le puso el anillo, luego la besó felizmente.

* * *

\- Ahhh… ¡Está hermoso! – Gritó Thea mirando el anillo en el dedo de Felicity. – Felicidades. – Añadió mientras la abrazaba.

Felicidades Felicity. – Dijo Lyla abrazándola también.

También estaban allí Oliver, Roy y John quienes miraban la escena con una sonrisa.

\- Sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría. – Dijo John mirando a su amigo. – Felicidades.

\- Gracias. – Contestó Oliver.

\- Bueno, yo voy a organizar todo. – Declaró Thea. – Y no trates de evitarlo, – Añadió mirando a Felicity – porque Oliver es mi hermano.

\- Claro que lo evitaría. – Dijo Oliver.

\- ¿Y ya se lo has dicho a Laurel? No creo que la noticia le vaya a caer muy bien, creo que ella aun pensaba que en algún momento tú y ella volverían a estar juntos. - Dijo Roy mirando a Oliver.

\- No, aun no se lo he dicho, pero no creo que se moleste…

\- Puede ser…

* * *

\- Me sorprendió tu llamada Ollie. – Dijo Laurel mirándolo con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de que Oliver la hubiera invitado a cenar a ese restaurante tan exquisito.- Hola… - Respondió él.

-¿Y? ¿Para que me querías ver con tanta urgencia?

\- Quería decirte algo… - Dijo él algo nervioso.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Felicity y yo nos vamos a casar. – Explicó con una sonrisa al tiempo que la de Laurel se borraba.

\- ¿Casaros? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? – Contestó Oliver confuso. – ¿Por qué se casan dos personas Laurel? La amo, ella me ama y queremos pasar nuestras vidas juntos…

Laurel estaba impresionada, siempre pensó que Oliver terminaría volviendo con ella, que lo de Felicity era solo un capricho que pronto terminaría… como todos los que había tenido hasta ese momento.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Oliver preocupado.

Laurel lo miró antes de responder.

\- No… no estoy bien Ollie…

\- Laurel…

\- ¡Se suponía que me amabas a mí! - Dijo levantándose furiosa.

\- Laurel – Dijo Oliver, intentando mantener la calma ante la inesperada reacción de ella. – Llevo saliendo con Felicity dos años… Y lo nuestro había terminado mucho antes de eso…

\- Dijiste que me amabas…

\- ¡Hace años! - Gritó y miró a su alrededor. – Por favor, no hagas una escena Laurel.

\- ¿Escena? Escena estás haciendo tú casándote con alguien tan poca cosa como Felicity. - Dijo ella con amargura.

Oliver se levantó con rabia.

\- ¡No hables así de ella! – Le gritó, pero respiró hondo y le dijo bajando la voz. – Laurel, eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, pero necesito que lo entiendas… Voy a casarme con Felicity por que la amo… Creí que estarías feliz por mi, pero por lo que veo no… Te quiero Laurel, pero no más de lo que quiero a Felicity. - Oliver dejó escapar un largo suspiro. - Espero que en algún momento lo entiendas…

Oliver dejó el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa y salió de ahí. Laurel vio cómo se iba mientras las lágrimas poblaban sus ojos. La gente de la cafetería la miraba, pero ella los ignoró, y tomando su bolsa salió dolida de ahí.

* * *

\- ¿Cuál es la situación? – Amanda Waller preguntó mientras entraba a la base de operaciones de A.R.G.U.S.

\- Un pequeño avión entró en el espacio aéreo de la isla hace aproximadamente una hora y descendió. Tratamos de ponernos en contacto pero no respondieron. Hace cuarenta minutos los sensores que están en el perímetro exterior de la prisión se activaron.

\- Envíen un equipo de emergencia de inmediato. - Ordenó Amanda.

\- Ya lo hicimos, pero el más cercano está por lo menos a una hora y media del lugar.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Activen las protecciones de emergencia.

\- Está bien…

\- Amanda, deberíamos avisar a Oliver. –dijo Lyla

\- No, nosotros resolveremos esto.. -Vio la indecisión de Lyla y añadió. – Es una orden. Ni una palabra al Sr. Queen o a alguien de su equipo. ¿Entendido?

* * *

\- Nunca pensé que Laurel fuera a reaccionar de esa manera.– Dijo John cuando Oliver le contó lo ocurrido a John y a él.

\- Yo me lo imaginaba. – Dijo Roy. – Ella aun está enamorada de ti y siempre pensó que ustedes dos volverían.

\- Pero yo no le he dado motivos… Llevo dos años saliendo con Felicity, no puede pensar que después de todo ese tiempo vaya a dejarla y a volver con ella.

\- Bueno, no tiene caso seguir pensando sobre ello. Mejor dinos, ¿cuándo es la boda?

\- En tres meses. – Dijo Oliver contento. Tan sólo con pensar en ese día su humor mejoró al instante.

\- Déjame adivinar, ¿Thea eligió la fecha? – Preguntó Roy.

\- Sí.

\- Claro…

En ese momento el celular de Oliver sonó.

\- Es Amanda… - Dijo extrañado antes de contestar- – ¿Qué pasa? – Oliver escuchó atento.

Roy y John supieron que algo malo había pasado cuando Oliver se puso pálido y tenso

\- ¿Cuándo? – Su rostro mostró una expresión furiosa. – ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron antes?! ¡Maldita sea, Amanda! No, ¿sabes qué? No debí haberte dejado al cuidado, debí encargarme yo. No, ¡no me importa lo que digas! Ya basta. Tomaré el asunto en mis manos.

* * *

Laurel entró en su departamento y dejó las llaves en la mesa. Antes de poder hacer otra cosa sintió el filo de un cuchillo en su cuello.

\- Hola Laurel. – Dijo una voz que le resultó conocida.

\- ¿Quién… Quién eres?

\- ¿No me recuerdas? – El hombre salió de las sombras y Laurel se puso pálida al verlo.

\- Slade Wilson. - La voz de Laurel tembló.

\- Hola linda, tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente con Oliver Queen...


End file.
